


"Fireproof"

by bromanceorromance



Series: Four [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Song fic, fireproof, outted, shoved out of the closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been so long, we must be fireproof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Fireproof"

"They can't touch us," Louis whispers into Harry's ear. "They can't do anything to change us."

"Lou," Harry mumbles, staring at the crowd of flashing cameras outside their hotel. It was so different from the crowd of fans they were accustomed to: paparazzi shoving each other insistently, trying to get closer to the door; closer to the two boybanders who'd been caught kissing backstage by a wandering vicious journalist the night before.

"We don't have to say anything, if you don't want to," Louis assures him with a small squeeze to his shoulder.

"I don't want to deny this," Harry replies, shaking his head. "I'm sick of the lies. I'm just scared of what's gonna happen now. Everything's gonna change, Lou."

Louis wraps his arms around Harry as he pulls him away from the window. "We're gonna be fine, baby. We've made it this long together and look at all we've made it through."

Harry looks down at him with a small smile before leaning in to brush their lips together. "You're right, of course," he mutters.

"'It's been so long, maybe we're fireproof,'" Louis sings back with a small smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos appreciated.  
> Un-beta'd, but it's short enough, I think it's okay. I couldn't resist writing Larry for 'Fireproof'


End file.
